No More
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: Sasuke found an unlabeled disk in Naruto's backpack one day. His curiosity made him watch it and saw the contents that enraged him. This particular event had him thrown Naruto out of his life, not aware of the consequences that would break them completely. Warning inside. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story is shounen ai (boy love) or yaoi. It is advisable not to proceed reading if you do not like this kind of story. Light sexual content is also present in this chapter.**

 **Synopsis**

 **Sasuke found an unlabeled disk in Naruto's backpack one day. His curiosity made him watch it and saw the contents that enraged him. This particular event had him thrown Naruto out of his life, not aware of the consequences that would break them completely.**

* * *

The room was dimly lit with only some candles flickering on atop of small round table at the corner and on the nightstand beside the bed, which was covered with white silk, where a man laid.

"How do you feel?" asked a rough voice lowly.

"Hnnn..." the man on bed moaned; his short, blonde hair was wet with sweat. Above him, the person chuckled maliciously.

"You are so wonderful...Naruto." he said as his long, black, straight hair fell down whilst he descended and captured Naruto's lips.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work. Dismiss." said Sasuke, who was in his black suit, as he stood and fixed his things, and received phrases of appreciation for the dismissal of meeting and their accomplishments.

"It's only eight. You usually go home around nine or ten." said Sai upon noticing his superior preparing to leave earlier than usual.

Placing his pearl-shaded fifteen inches asus convertible in its bag, Sasuke shrugged at his approaching subordinate. "Well." he straightened up to face Sai. "It's our first anniversary. I shouldn't miss it or else he would have my head."

Sai chuckled. "I find it strange that an idiot like him would have your head." he told Sasuke, who frowned back. "Anyways..." he slung his black suitcase over his shoulder. "Thanks for this early dismissal, boss. I look forward for the upcoming thirteenth month pay!" he beamed at Sasuke with a salute before exiting.

Sighing at Sai's antics, Sasuke made his way out.

After spending twenty five minutes riding in his car back home using his navy blue Hilux pick-up, Sasuke was finally home. He had parked his car in the garage and was currently standing up in front of the door to his house that he shared with Naruto, his five years long lover and now partner in life. While he had yet to park, he noted how the house was eerily quiet and dark. It made him forget of his and Naruto's anniversary and thought that the blonde was already asleep. Brushing his thoughts off, Sasuke simply grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to open. Just then, lights suddenly came on and a yell of 'surprise!' almost startled him had he not known Naruto.

"Happy first anniversary, love!" Naruto exclaimed happily that his eyes closed with arms outstretched.

Sasuke smiled lovingly at Naruto. He took off his shoes and set it aside, before going to embrace the blonde.

"Man...has it been that long already?" asked Sasuke, smelling Naruto's neck. "It feels like only yesterday when I got you to say yes." he said and heard Naruto's chuckle that warmed his chest.

Pulling apart, Naruto lead Sasuke to the dining room wherein dinner was already set. Cooking was not Naruto's field nor did he know beside instant ramen, but for this special occasion he took time to learn all of Sasuke's favourites.

"I made onigiris with cherry tomatoes inside-" Naruto started listing as they sat. "-sweet and sour salmon with _lots_ of tomatoes, and of course your fresh tomatoes. As for the drinks we have a pitcher of water."

Sasuke was helping his self when his head suddenly snapped to Naruto's direction. "What? No wine?"

The blonde raised his brow. "I dun like wine. Besides, water is healthier. I thought you're one for organic?"

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever. Well, thank you for your effort. I pray these are all edible and won't kill me in sleep."

"Jerk!" Naruto hit Sasuke on the head. "I took my precious time learning all these. All I want to hear is a thank you from you!" he yelled; his hands were clenching on his lap and his eyes staring intently on his still empty plate in embarrassment.

A loving smile slowly morphed on Sasuke's face as he stared softly at his love, and unknowingly he surprised the blonde with a kiss on lips.

"Thanks for the food, Naruto."

The blonde blinked and smiled at how affectionate his lover to him.

Later that night after dinner, Sasuke and Naruto made love.

* * *

"Mornin', chief." greeted a police officer as he entered the office of his chief, who was in his desk working on a case. "What's that?" he asked as he looked over the chief's shoulder to see the monitor of a black laptop that showed photos of crime scenes. Seeing gore on some, the officer cringed. "I think 'm gonna throw up with all that-that...ugh... I feel so sick just by seeing that."

The chief snorted. "Get used to it, because we're going to investigate this."

"What!?" yelled the officer with wide eyes.

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto's and Sasuke's first wedding anniversary and every thing went back to normal with Sasuke working in his family's company and Naruto attending his masteral degree in Information Technology.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto, who had been hunched over his desk polishing his database, looked up to see his classmate approaching him. "What is it, Karin?"

Scratching her cheek as she looked sideways, Karin replied, "Can we do our project in your house? I know w-we have our free time now, but...but I just can't do this here. You know h-how I...I like to work at home, right?" she looked back at Naruto and smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, sure." the blonde agreed and fixed his laptop back in his bag. "Let's get going."

The two walked together out of the room and into the hallway where some masteral students and professors walked by. They turned right and climbed downstairs to reached the entryway.

"I find it hard to believe that I graduated college." Karin began as she followed Naruto to parking lot.

"Why do you say that?" asked the blonde just as he reached his powder blue car.

"Because...programming is difficult. Much more now."

Naruto unlocked his car with a small remote before opening the driver's seat and get in followed by Karin who sat in the passenger's seat. "Well... I took six years in university before I graduated. Then I work as an instructor in the same school for three years before taking up my masteral. You're fortunate enough to graduate after four years and go straight for masteral. Just practice programming at least once a day and you'll get the hang of it."

The ride back to Naruto's house took approximately 25 minutes and along the way, Karin and Naruto talked of their project together.

Parking his car by the gates, Naruto said, "We're here."

"Aren't you going to park in the garage?" asked Karin, looking at Naruto getting out of the car.

"No. I'm gonna use this again for grocery shopping later."

"Ah." Karin unbuckled her seat and followed Naruto into the house.

Naruto fished out a key when he reached the doorstep. He then inserted the it into the keyhole to unlock the door before stepping inside. "Come in." he said and allowed Karin in before closing the door. "Let's go to the living room."

"Okay."

Walking into the living area, Naruto dropped his bag on the couch. "I'm going to get us some drink and snacks." he said as he left Karin, who nodded back at the man, in the living room.

Sitting on the couch and staring at the bag beside her, Karin asked Naruto if she could use his laptop in which the man agreed.

* * *

A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he leaned on his black swivel chair. Looking up at the wall clock across from him, the man noted the time. _1:46pm._ _It's almost two... I think I'll head home to get the file I forgot to bring before the meeting._ With that thought in mind, Sasuke stood up and made his way out to the parking lot.

"Hey, boss. Where're ya goin'?" asked a man, an employee, when he saw Sasuke walking.

"I'm heading home to get the file I forgot." Sasuke replied without glancing and the man he spoke to shrugged at his indifference and walked away.

Sasuke had reached his car in the parking lot. He opened the door to sit on driver's seat, closing the door back, and turned the engine one.

The car moved back before turning right out of the parking lot and into the busy highway.

Thirty minutes had gone by and Sasuke reached his house.

The man went straight to his bedroom that he shared with Naruto, picked up a brown folder and flipped it open. "Ah. I haven't signed this yet." he said as he noticed his signature was missing at the lower left corner of a piece of paper. Looking around the room to find a pen, he found none so he made his way to the living area and saw Naruto's bag on the couched. He went for the bag, which was open and the laptop was not tucked in well. Picking it up, Sasuke took out the device and some notebooks to get the pen that he believed to be in the bottom. However, what his hand got was a disk that has no label.

It picked his curiosity.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked his self. Remembering the pen, he quickly got it and placed the things he pulled out back in the bag save for the disk that he decided to watch in his office.

* * *

It was way passed eleven in the evening. Naruto, who was sitting in the table in the dining area, sighed. He rested his head on his hands and sighed again. "What's taking him so long!?" he grumbled. "He never comes home this late. He always tries to be home as early as he can, but..." the blonde trailed off as he thought to call Sasuke's phone which he did but only heard the voicemail operating. "Hey, Sasuke. It's already late. Are you in a meeting? Call me back when you heard this, 'kay?" he sighed once again as he hang up his phone and put it back in his pocket. Just then, he heard the door slammed open, startling him.

Rushing to the living area, Naruto stopped abruptly on his tracks when he saw Sasuke glaring at him. "Sasuke." he called worriedly. Tentatively, Naruto neared the quiet man. "You were drinking." he said gently and reached out. "Come on. Let me-"

"Don't touch me you whore!" yelled Sasuke, pushing the blonde man back.

With wide eyes, Naruto took a few steps back. "What...?"

"I saw the video." Sasuke began and opened his laptop that he had under his arms. He hit the play button and allowed Naruto to watch his self in it with someone else pleasuring him. It mortified the blonde. He was moaning pleasantly in the video and was begging for more...it scared him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Naruto's voice cracked. "I never did this...this kind of thing! Whatever it is, Sasuke, don't believe it! Someone must have-"

"Enough!" Sasuke bellowed, cutting Naruto's sentence. "This video was taken last year at the same days that you didn't come home for almost a week."

"I told you I don't-"

"Shut up, Naruto! I didn't know you're one of those cheating whores that I loathed so much I want to burn! I want you out of this house and of my life, you filth!" Sasuke yelled; each of his words laced with malice that it struck Naruto's heart and his eyes were burning holes into Naruto.

The blonde had never seen Sasuke in rage before, so witnessing it now froze Naruto on his spot.

"Get out before I burn you!" Sasule yelled again and startled Naruto, who automatically run to their bedroom.

Naruto was too frightened of Sasuke that he could not let out his tears. He was hyperventilating whilst packing all of his clothes in a trunk. Once done, he run out of the house, leaving his soiled clothes and other things that belonged to him, and his estranged husband.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Detective time! Whenever Karin stuttered it means she's flustered or nervous, but in this chapter she barely did. Why do you think? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Male-pregnancy.**

* * *

"Sir!" a female student with short, black hair that barely reached her shoulders called as she raised her right hand, catching Naruto's attention.

The man, who was walking around the class in computer laboratory, turned and walked toward the young lady in blue sweater and jeans. "What's the problem?" he asked once he reached the teen and looked over her shoulder to see the monitor of a computer unit.

"Everything's fine. There's no any errors in my codes, but when I run the program the output won't show this part." the teen explained and pointed on an area on the monitor.

"Hmmm..." Naruto hummed as he rubbed his chin. "Ah. I get it. With this constructor, you don't use "println" but "print"." he smiled at his student.

"Eh? Aren't they the same thing?"

"Well...yes. But, not all the time. Now, change your " .println" into " .print"."

"Okay." the teen turned back to her monitor and did what she was told. When she run it, the output that should show appeared and she smiled at it, thanking Naruto.

"No problem." he said. Naruto straightened up and went to his desk that was at the back of the class. Sitting on his seat, he wondered if he forgot something. "Hmmm...what could it be...?" he asked quietly. He then browse his laptop, opening his memo program and scanning through. After some time, he found the memo that he had forgotten. And so, Naruto stood up and clapped his hands twice to get the attention of his students that turned their faces to him. "Everyone, I have good news... I have my masteral classes tomorrow, so we won't meet next meeting." he said and the entire class cheered. "Pipe down, class. I'm not done yet. Now...since we won't meet next, I want you to practice the exercise you are working now and after that do the exercises 3.17 and 3.18. That will be your assignments and will be recorded, so do your best!"

Naruto's class ended after three hours. He was now heading to faculty with a smile on his face, but it slowly fell once he got inside and was sitting alone in his desk. Biting his lip, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Sasuke.

 **"The number you have dialled no longer exist-"**

The blonde ended his call when he heared the operating system. _It's only two days and he already changed his number._ He thought, slumping on his desk. _Maybe I can speak to him later?_

Naruto found his self standing in front of Sasuke, who was ignoring the blonde whilst typing on his Asus laptop. "Sasuke." he called.

"Here. Print this out." Sasuke ordered the woman, his secretary, beside him as he gave her his flash drive in which the woman took and walked out of the room, leaving the two men inside.

"Hey. Are you just going to sit there and ignore me?" asked the blonde. Even though he was being ignored, he knew Sasuke can hear him and so he went on speaking. "About that video...listen here, Sasuke. I don't know where it came from and why I am there but I swear I never did it. I didn't cheat on you, Sasuke. Someone...someone must have impersonated me and took that vid to frame me! To break us apart! Remember then when you have so many ex-girlfriends? Maybe one of them got jealous of me cuz I married you and did this to us!-" he took a step forward. "-Love, plea-"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Sasuke snapped, slamming his desk as he suddenly stood that knocked his swivel chair down. "Shut up, Naruto! Never show your face to me or I'll file a case against you and have you rot behind the cold bars forever!"

"Sasuke, I-"

"Guard." Sasuke spoke to the telecom. "Get this filthy whore out of my office. Remember his name, Uzumaki Naruto, and his face. Do not let this man in again. Understood?"

Naruto could not believe what he had heard. It hurt him to be called in an appropriate way by the person he love... _but to speak of me to other people that way? I think I could never show my face here again. This is humiliating..._ He was so absorbed in his thoughts and sorrow that he hardly felt two men pulling him out into the sidewalk. The blonde only snapped out when the guards went back inside the building, leaving him, and he looked up to the floor he knew Sasuke was in, not noticing his tears escaping from his eyes silently and the strange stares he got from people passing by him.

"How cruel... What did I ever do to be in this situation?" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

 _God...Naruto..._

Sasuke dropped down on his seat and slumped on it whilst staing at the ceiling. He was confused, not knowing how to feel. It pained him much when he saw the video, but he would not believe Naruto could cheat on him and so he had someone took a look on it. The person verified to Sasuke that the video was raw and had not been editted. Upon receiving that news, he was torn inside. He love the blonde and it hurt him, but at the same time frustrated and angry. _When did I forget you that you have to look for other company, Naruto? I gave you my name...my time...my body, soul...and heart. What else do you want!?_

Frustrated, Sasuke's face scrunched up in pain and cried in his office.

* * *

For weeks, Naruto kept his distance from Sasuke. The blonde always woke up early to see Sasuke go out of the house they used to share and drive to work from afar, before he went to his class or studies and came back at night to watch his love got home. However, one morning he was not able to see Sasuke off because he was not feeling well. He felt he would throw up and he was dizzy. It made impossible for him to move his head without upsetting his stomach and simply laid on his bed until near noon. Thus, he was absent in his masteral class.

For three days the blonde had been feeling sick, so he decided to see a doctor.

"So, what's wrong with me, doc?" Naruto asked. He was sitting in front of the doctor, who was reading from a piece of paper.

"Well..." the doctor began. He was in his late forties and wore eyeglasses. "Nothing's wrong." he said as he adjusted his glasses. "Just that...you are four weeks pregnant. Congratulations! Here are your pre-natal booklet and prescription. Please come back for your monthly check-up."

Naruto almost did not hear the doctor's words to him as all he can think of was the word 'pregnant'. Absentmindedly, Naruto shook the doctor's hands and exited the clinic.

 _Pregnant... I'm pregnant! Sasuke will be delighted with this news!_ Naruto thought, smiling. All bad things that happened to him were forgotten as he happily drove back to his apartment.

 _How do I tell Sasuke this?_ Naruto found his self thinking as he laid on his bed, stared up, and caressed his abdomen gently with his right hand. "Nah. I shouldn't stress over that stuff. It's not good for my baby." he told his self and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Goodbye, class."

"Goodbye, sir!"

Smiling, Naruto watched his student go. He fixed his things and followed the last of his students out only to be taken aback when he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What're are you doing here? I thought you-"

"Shut it. I came to talk, idiot."

"Jerk." Naruto frowned. "You always cut me off."

"Whatever. Just come with me." said the dark haired man, turning around, and Naruto followed him to his pick-up.

Sasuke took Naruto to a café where there were few individuals. The dark haired man chose to sit in the farthest corner and Naruto only followed him. Just as the blonde sat across from Sasuke, a long, brown folder was placed on the table.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth, a waitress came to their table and asked for their orders. "One black coffee and a cinnamon tea." he said instead.

"No wait." the blonde interjected. "No black coffee. Just milk."

Sasuke merely raised his brow at Naruto. He wanted to ask why the suddeb change, but refrained from doing so.

"Will this be all, gentlemen?". Asked the woman, receiving a firm nod from a yes from Naruto.

Once the waitress had walked away, the blond asked what the folder was.

"Divorce papers."

"What...?" Naruto's eyes widened. "But...-"

"Don't ever dare say you are pregnant cuz you're a man. And I will _never_ believe you." the dark haired man glared.

 _What's with him always cutting me off!?_ Naruto scowled. "I'm not signing this."

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked as he folded his arms and leaned back. "Doesn't matter. You will sign these or I'll file a case."

The blonde looked diwn on his lap where his hands were clenching on his pants' fabric. _Knowing him, his threats are never empty... I really dun want to sign, but... I most definitely won't go to cell. I'm with a baby!_

A suitcase was placed on table and opened by Sasuke, showing cash. "Here's your payment for a good f***."

 _Ouch._ Naruto cringed inwardly. His chest tightened and his lips were trembling, trying not to breakdown. _Just think this way, Naruto... You can use the money for your baby's needs once I took my leave at my job and studies._ With his mind made up, he told Sasuke that he will sign, but with a catch.

"What is it?"

Staring straight at Sasuke with eyes showing defiance, Naruto said, "Don't take anything from me."

"No problem. Why shoyld I from a lowly like you?"

 _Don't cry..._ Taking the pen from Sasuke, Naruto opened the folder and signed on the papers. "Done."

The dark haired man took the folder quietly and left the café just as the waitress came back with their orders.

 _Damn that jerk. I thought he would be merciful to pay for these...or at least his tea._ Naruto glared at the innocent cup and glass.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Detective time! If Sasuke was hurt, why would Sasuke act like a jerk? A real jerk? And, did anyone notice his silence when he walked out? Why would he be quiet then? Not that he's noisy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked down the street one morning with hands in his pockets, lost in thoughts as he kept looking back at where everything went wrong in his life. _How did I ended up in that video in the first place anyway?_ He asked his self as an image of him doing things that should not be done appeared in his mind. _It's creepy how I don't remember any of it and that...that person really looks and sounds like me when..._

Naruto stopped and looked up. _Where is that clinic again?_ Sighing, he thought of how his life went downhill. _First, I was kicked out. And then, got divorced and with a child alone... I forgot to get gas for my car yesterday...and now I'm lost!_ He gritted his teeth and turned around to trail back before he stopped by a person and asked for the clinic's direction. "Ah. Thanks a lot!" Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem, man." said the person that sat on a bench smoking.

Naruto hurried down the direction he was told at. Stopping by the bus stop sign, he waited for a while until the bus arrived and he ride in.

It was not that long before the blonde reached the clinic. He stepped out of the bus, walked inside the small building, and met his doctor.

"Hey, doc." Naruto called as he pushed his person to sit upright from laying down and pulled his shirt on after his check-up.

"Yes?" asked the doctor, writing on a piece of paper.

"I've been meaning to ask you this... Do you know that I'm a male?"

Chuckling, the doctor put his pen down to regard his patient. "Of course I do, silly."

"Then...why aren't you surprised that...you know...I'm a male and...p-pregnant?" Naruto stuttered in embarrassment.

"Hm. Let's just say you are not the first person I met that has the same condition as you. I met him when I was younger...about fifteen or twenty years ago."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Anyway, here's the vitamins that you will need. Don't forget the do's and dont's, alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, doctor."

* * *

"Here, let me help you." Naruto offered as he leaned forward over Karin's shoulder to edit the woman's codes. "Do not forget the semi-colons. They're small, but played a big part in your codes and so do also the braces."

While the blonde worked on editting errors on her programm, Karin watched his fingers typed on the keyboard with ease and practice. Her eyes then travelled up to her laptop's monitor, watching without seeing it herself as she indulged into her thoughts with a small, yet meaningful smile.

"...sorry..."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, halting his task. "What did you say?"

"Ah!? Nothing, nothing!" the red haired woman shook her head whilst waving her hands in front and laughing cheekily.

"You sure?"

"Uhn. Yeah, sure. Thanks for helping me out with my assignment!" she smiled at the blonde sincerely.

Straightening up, Naruto replied, "Anytime. If you need help, just know that you can count on me!" and winked, making Karin blushed.

 _If only you weren't married, I would have seduce you to be my boyfriend._ Karin frowned a little as her purple eyes settled on Naruto's ring finger that has a golden band on it. _Too bad you're already._ She sighed.

* * *

A smile was present on Karin's face as she took a taxi on her way home. She was happy to have spent the whole afternoon with Naruto, who was helping her improve her programming skills. _"Ohooh! Karin, you did it! I know you can!"_ the blonde's voice echoed in her mind when she thought of the time she did her codes elegantly and perfectly. _"I told ya, didn't I? Believe in yourself!"_

 _He's so optimistic... I wish I am the same._

The door clicked and creaked open as Karin opened it to get inside her apartment. She turned on the light as she took her shoes off with her toes. "I'm home." she called out monotonuosly out of habit and was surprised to hear 'welcome back'. Looking up with wide eyes, she saw a man that had pale complexion, long black hair, and a pair of yellow eyes that could be mistaken for a snake, wearing a white button-up shirt that was tucked in black slacks. "Master... Orochimaru. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check if you did your task accordingly."

"Y-yes. I did what you asked me to do."

Orochimaru snickered. "Hn. I know I can trust you, Karin." he said as he approached the woman only to stop beside her and whispered, "You owe me that much." in her ear before leaving through the door.

Karin gritted her teeth. "Damn it!" she snarled lowly. _I got to do something!_

* * *

In a police station, a chief officer was agonizing over the lack of progress in the case he was leading. They all have the evidences of the scene after the crime, but has no lead as to who the suspect was. _We need witness! At least one!_

A knock on the door was heard that pulled the chief's attention. Having his head between his hands, he straightened up and called out to the person to come in. He watched as the door was opened and in walk was one of his most trusted subordinate.

"I have news, chief." said the newcomer.

"Ah! Good! Let me hear it, Kakashi."

The subordinate known as Kakashi smiled under his black mask and said, "Sure thing, sir."

* * *

Sitting behind the desk is a blonde woman whose long hair was tied in low pigtails. She has a purple diamond on her forehead, and wore green suit paired with black trousers and white sandals. She was reading on a piece of paper, her brown eyes assessing each line, and looked up at the person before her with a frown.

Naruto, the person standing in front of the woman, smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Brat..." the woman began as she closed her eyes whilst shaking her head and sighed. Staring back at the young man, she said, "I can hardly believe this. But, seeing your medical certificate I must grant your leave of application."

Hearing those words made Naruto's eyes sparkle in gratitude. "Really!?"

"Yes. Though, keep me posted. Ya got that, kid?"

"Of course granny!" the blonde saluted at the woman enthusiastically.

"Tch." she gritted her teeth. "If you weren't my long lost relative I would've murdered you...calling me that!"

"Ehehe." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head yet again. "Old habits die hard. By the way, about my masteral degree..."

"It's fine. You can enroll online course."

"Ah, that's right! I forgot there're online courses!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem to forget a lot of things lately."

"Nah, must be my hormones..."

"What? Being forgetful has something to do with that? I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. You never had luck in choosing the right man, thus making you an old wo-"

Apparently, Tsunade had had enough of listening to Naruto's bad mouthing her and so she threw her piggy bank that had been under her table at him.

"Get out of my office, you damn BRAT!"

* * *

On a couch sat Naruto in his blue pyajamas staring at the ceiling. "Oh man...life seems peaceful now, but I'd be lying if I say I don't miss him terribly." he told his self and hunched forward, resting his elbows on his knees. _Why did everything has to turn around like this?_ His blue eyes trailed the path of tiles on the floor. Letting out a sigh, he ruffled his hair to shake off depressing thoughts. "Depression is bad for baby. I need to remember that always."

Just then, Naruto heard his phone rang, and so he went to retrieve it to his room. He saw it upside down on his bed and picked it up. "Yes, hello?" he said to the other line.

 **"Naruto."**

Upon hearing the caller's voice, the blonde's eyes widened. "Dad!" he exclaimed in surprise, hearing a chuckle back.

 **"Glad you still remember me, son. How are you? You haven't call me for so long."**

Mellowing down, Naruto apologized. "I've been busy lately. Sorry dad."

 **"It's alright. So, how was your anniversary?"**

Naruto held his left hand up to gaze down on his ring. Smiling melancholy, he said, "All went well dad. Actually, uhmm... I have a...good news."

 **"Oh? Really? What is it? You pregnant?"** asked the man on the other line jokingly.

A blush crept on the blonde's face. "Uhmm...yeah..."

 **"Wah! Congrats, son!"**

"Wait. You seem happy. Were you expecting this?"

 **"Yep! You were still an infant when we learned of your condition. We decided not to tell you of it to let you live the way you want it. Whether you chose a man or a woman."**

"Ah. I see. Thanks, dad."

 **"Don't mention it. Anyway, how did Sasuke take the good news?"**

Naruto flinched. "W-well..." he trailed off as he looked around as though searching for the right thing to say. "He...kind of...not believe it at first. But, he loves me so he loves baby, too! It's his so he has to accept or I leave him!" he lied.

 **"Ahahaha! Thought so! I'm glad that he does, otherwise I would put him in a sack and tie him upside down on a tree."**

"Haha! Yeah! That would be hilarious!"

 **"Hm! I'm glad to hear from you again, Naruto. I hope to see you soon. I gotta go now. Job's calling. I love you, son."**

"Yeah. Me, too. I love you, dad. Take care." after saying that, Naruto hang up. _Geez, I just lied to him._ _There's still at least a year before he comes back home. I need to keep this charade for Sasuke's sake. You owe me this, Sasuke despite our...our current status. Dad can be merciless if he wants to._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Detective time! By reading between the lines, what did you learn? Hint, Kakashi's news and Karin. Also, anyone knows what Orochimaru had made Karin do? I think it's obvious already.**

 **Thanks for following this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

In a place where light barely came through, footsteps were heard as a person approached the woman tied on a chair wherein spotlight shown upon her. "You..." the person hissed; he had long, black hair that reached down to his waistline and a pale complexion. "I know what you did." he said as his eyes, which resembled a snake, narrowed. "Why, Karin? Do you wish to betray me after all I have done to save your life!?"

Karin bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry, master Orochimaru. I d-didn't know wha-what c-c-came to m-me. I was- I was p-p-panicking then! Th-the police were-were all a-a-around that place and-and-"

"Silence!"

Karin flinched.

"I know you were there when the police went to investigate the place. What I want to know is why you have a video of me injecting chemicals into Naruto's veins." Orochimaru said as he stared down on the woman before him. "Tell me. Why?" he asked only to receive silence from Karin. Guessing that the woman did it on purpose to be freed from him, Orochimaru told her that she should be greatful because his and Naruto's face was not clear nor shown in the video, however, he had to undergo a plastic surgery earlier than expected.

"F-forgive me...master Orochimaru..." Karin mumbled.

The man leaned foward, grabbed the red headed's face, and said, "Be greatful I have mercy on you and that you are still useful to me, or else I would have silenced you forever. Remember this, Karin...repeat the same mistake again and there will be no another chance. Are we clear?"

"Ye-yes, master."

* * *

Hm...this quite impressive." Sasuke commented after reading the papers he had in his left hand; his head resting on the back of his right hand. Placing the papers back, he looked up to regard the man before him. "Kabuto, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." the man named Kabuto smiled.

"This proposal is really interesting." said Sasuke, leaning on his swivel chair. "I'm certain this will help the stock market greatly, however, I'm having a hard time making up my mind of whether to accept the condition or not. You wanted a bigger portion as stake holders after all."

"We understand your hesitation, Mr. Uchiha. Which is why our CEO would like to talk to you personally regarding this matter."

"Alright, Kabuto. I'll have my secretary arrange a meeting within this week. As for now, await my call."

"Understood, Mr. Uchiha."

Three days later, Sasuke found his self in his office waiting for someone who he had an appointed meeting at ten o'clock. It was already nine-fifty nine, which worried him. Will he come on time? I hope so. He thought as he watched the wall clock that ticked each second. Ten seconds left... The clock ticked ten times before it strike ten just as he heard a knock. Straightening up, Sasuke believed it was the man he had been waiting to arrive. "Come in!" he called out.

The door opened, revealing a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He had short, unruly, white hair, pale skin tone, and yellow eyes and wore light gray suit.

"I am Nishida Orochimaru." the man introduced his self as he offered his hand to the other.

Taking the offered hand, Sasuke replied, "Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

[Five years later]

The clouds floating outside the window fascinated the child. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched the clouds they passed by with his face and palms plastered on the glass. "Waaa~ pretty, pretty fluffy-fluff clouds~" the boy sang. Looking over his shoulder, he asked the person with him that wore black sunglasses and cap, "Papa, can I open the window to get a cloud? I wanna bring it back with us!"

The person chuckled and ruffled the boy's dark hair. "No can do, baby. If you open the window the air will suck us out and we will fall. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

The boy shook his head. "But, papa... I really want cloud."

"I know. I want cloud, too, but we can not take them with us. Clouds bring rain to water the plants, so if we get cloud then there would be no rain."

"But, papa there are so many of them. We can get small cloud, can't we?"

"We can't. Clouds are family. If we take one the rest would be lonely. Just like us. We are family. If someone takes you I will be sad, too."

"Oh. I dun wanna papa sad. I will stay with papa forever, so don't be sad. Okay?" the boy embraced his father, who laughed a little and returned his child's embrace.

"You're so cute, Aki!" the man smiled. Taking off his glasses and showing his blue eyes. "So, are you excited to go back home?"

"Hmm... Not really."

"Eh, why?"

"'Cuz I don't have friends there. My friends are in England."

"Well...have I told you that you were born in Japan?"

"Waa... Really?" Aki's eyes widened.

"Yep. If I remember it right, you were only two when we went to England to see your grandpa."

"Dada said I was three."

"Oh. Sorry. Three, that's right."

Aki let go of his father to watch the clouds again. "What does Japan looks like, papa?"

"Hmmm... I haven't been there for a year now. I think it haven't change much, so I would say the place is beautiful. Time may seem fast especially for those who are working, but Japan is really wonderful. The people there are really hardworking, responsible, and well-mannered. When spring comes the cherry blossoms bloom. You'll see them almost anywhere you go."

"I haven't seen cherry blossoms!" Aki exclaimed as he turned back to his father. "Are they blooming now?"

"No, not yet. Maybe after a month or so. However, there are others that bloom even winter ya know."

"Waaa! I can't wait to get to Japan! I hope I will see cherry blossom blooming in winter at least one!"

"I know a great place where you can see it, Aki. I will bring you there the day after we arrive, alright?"

"Hm!"

It was already late at night when the plane Naruto and his son, Aki, landed. With the boy in his arms, Naruto hailed a taxi. He first opened the backseat door and laid his on inside, before putting in their luggage and bags in the trunk and sitting on the backseat with his son's head on his lap. He then told the driver the address to the hotel he had booked.

When morning came, Aki woke up early. He sat up on king-sized bed that he shared with his father, who was snoring in his sleep. Crawling onto Naruto's chest, the child tapped on his father's cheek lightly. "Papa, wake up."

Groaning, Naruto cracked an eye open to see his son. "What is it?" he asked; his voice was raspy from exhaustion last night and sleep.

"Are we not going to see cherry blossoms today?" asked Aki, tilting his head.

"Later...just-" Naruto grabbed his child around his waist and rolled to the side. "-lemme sleep for thirty more minutes. We got here pretty late at night and I'm still tired."

"Okay...but, papa I'm hungry."

With his eyes closed, Naruto nuzzled Aki's head. "Go clean up. I'll call room service." he mumbled.

"Okay!"

* * *

Spring came a week prior to class opening. Cherry blossoms were now blooming, filling almost every place with pink.

Riding in his new black mercedes, Sasuke paid no heed to Cherry blossoms as he drove to the kindergarten that his company sponsored. The drive from his house to the small school was an hour away in which Sasuke made it in only forty minutes.

While Sasuke parked his vehicle in the parking lot, the pupils inside the classroom were all playing around whilst their teachers were having a hard time with them.

"Everyone, settle down!" said one teacher who went by the name of Iruka. Noticing a girl sitting on the table and a boy climbing up the window, Iruka asked his co-teacher, Mizuki, to picked up the boy while he took the girl off the table. Just then, the teachers heard knocking. Iruka placed the girl down to make his way to the door, which he opened and welcome the man in. "Please come inside, Mr. Uchiha. Please pardon us if the entire class is in a mess."

"It's fine, I just came to check how the school is holding up." Sasuke replied as he scanned the room only to havr his eyes zeroed on a child that was about to fall off the table. He quickly rushed to the boy's side to catch him.

"Ah! You caught me, mister! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, please be careful next time." said Sasuke, allowing the child on his own feet. He stared on the boy for a moment, finding the child's eyes quite captivating and familiar.

"Go back to your seats now. We're going to call your names and say present." Mizuki called out.

Obediently, since Sasuke was present, the children went to their own seats and Iruka started calling names. When 'Uzumaki Akihito' was called, Sasuke's ears perked up and turned to the boy who raised his hand saying present.

 _So... Naruto married a woman..._ Sasuke thought.

* * *

The class only lasted for two hours, and now Sasuke stood outside the small building waiting for Akihito, who walked out just as the bell rang.

Akihito went to the swings where other children were to wait for their parents to pick them up and sat on it.

"Hello, Akihito."

The boy heard someone called his name, so he stopped swinging to acknowledge the man standing before him. "Hi, Mr. Uchiha!" he greeted.

Smiling, Sasuke asked, "Your last name is Uzumaki, right?" earning a nod from the child, he continued, "Is your father's name Naruto?"

"Yes! You know him?"

"Yeah. He was a friend. Uhmm...say...what's your mother's name?" the man asked uncomfortably.

The question brought confusion to the child, but nontheless he replied clearly, saying, "I don't have mother. Papa said he gave birth to me."

"What?" Sasuke was dumbfounded.

Seeing the man's face, Aki said, "It's true! Most people don't belie- opps!" he cut his self off, covering his mouth with his hands. "I'm not supposed to say that. It's a secret! Please don't tell anyone, mister!" he begged.

"Sure, I won't. That's a promise." Sasuke smiled, ruffling the child's dark hair. "I got to go now, Akihito. I have work to do."

"Okay! Take care, mister Uchiha!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Note: Next chapter will be the turning point of everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sighed. He was currently sitting in his office and had read the documents he had received not long ago. I can hardly believe this. He told his self, before opening his laptop.

'Male pregnancy' he typed in the search bar, clicked the 'Enter' key, and was shown results. He read through the titles and keywords. Finding a reliable source of information, he clicked the link and wad brought to a page, which he read from the very beginning to the last only to learn that male pregnancy was possible yet very rare. Only one in a million male had the rare case. So far, there were only two reported.

So... I really am the father of that child. Sasuke run a hand down his face. "This is quite shocking." he spoke. He was about to close the window in his laptop when he heard knocking on the door. "Enter." he said whilst shutting down his laptop.

The door to Sasuke's office opened, allowing a man in police uniform in. Closing the door behind him, the man greeted, "Hello, Sasuke. How're you?"

"Kakashi." said Sasuke, "Have a seat."

"Ah. Thanks." Kakashi replied as he sat on a seat in front of Sasuke.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure of you visiting me here."

"Well...it's been so long since we talk."

"It was just yesterday, idiot."

"Really. Anyway, I'm just here to warn you about a criminal at large."

Sasuke raised a brow at the officer. "Criminal?" he asked.

Nodding, Kakashi replied, "Yes. We've been investigating a case. The suspect has been kidnapping people. Not only random, but it seems there's some similarities in the people he captured. Five years ago we receive a lead from anonymous person. It was a video of a man with long black hair injecting chemicals to a blonde male. We never got any lead beside that. However, just recently we learned of what the criminal must look like. So, I'm here to ask you if you ever crossed with this guy." he told Sasuke as he pulled out a photo and gave it to the other.

Sasuke took the photo. He saw a man with pale complexion, long black hair, and yellow eyes that reminded him of a snake and a certain person. "Who's this?"

"Ah, that's the culprit behind the disappearances of people. A coleague of mine found that in an abandoned laboratory. Have you seen that man."

"I'm sorry, but no." Sasuke returned that photo, which Kakashi took back.

"It's okay. Just ring me if you do." said the officer. Standing up, Kakashi keen eyes caught a glimpse of documents on Sasuke's table. "DNA test?" he asked.

Hearing those words, Sasuke sighed yet again as he closed his eyes briefly. "Yeah. Turns out I have a son with that cheating whore."

Kakashi furrowed his brows as he regarded Sasuke. "Why are you still calling him that?"

"It's because that's the fact." replied Sasuke, looking up at the older man.

"Don't you think you were simply jumping on conclusion?"

"Don't reprimand me, Kakashi."

"I'm not. I'm just stating what I'm thinking. I knew Naruto, he would never cheat on you."

"Well, I knew him, too. But, not enough to know that he's a cheater. If only you saw him in that video."

"Where is this video then, so I can judge it myself."

Sasuke pushed his swivel chair back a little to have proper access to his drawer, which he opened and took out a disk. "Here." he gave it to Kakashi. "Take a look at it yourself!"

Kakashi was silent as he took the disk. His eyes averted from the thing to Sasuke, who seemed to be pouting. Nah, he's too old to pout.

Noticing the stare directed at him, Sasuke glared at the man. "What?"

"Nothing." Kakashi smiled, but his smiling demeanor did not last as he took on a more serious look. "I hope the same incident with your brother won't happen again."

"Stop it, Kakashi."

"Ah. I see, Itachi's still a sore subject to you."

Sasuke's glare intensified. "If you won't stop I'll have you thrown out." he warned.

"You can't. I'm above your securities. Just listen to me just this once, Sasuke... I really have a hunch that something does not sit right with your situation with Naruto. I know you also feel the same. Don't allow your bitterness to cloud your judgement. Because, when you let it cloud your eyes it took Itachi's life for you to see clearly again." Kakashi knew Sasuke was holding back his anger and one false move might snap the younger one, but he continued still. "Before you go on a rampage, listen to reason will ya? That day when you saw Itachi standing before your dead family holding a knife you yelled 'murderer' and he fled, which only strengthens your belief. You kept pursuing your brother until he was captured and was sentenced to death. However, Naruto had asked me to investigated Itachi's case. It took longer than expected, but truth came out..." Kakashi paused. "It turns out that Itachi was framed. He fled that time you saw him out of fright. Who killed your family is still a mystery and I haven't given up on that case yet. But, Itachi knew who did. You never allowed him to speak...or better yet you never listened to him, so the mystery of the massacre is still unravelled. And now, you did the same to Naruto. You threw him out of your life without listening to him. What if someone out there is just trying to make your life a mess, Sasuke?"

Silence ensued between Kakashi and Sasuke as the former had the latter thinking. "...you might be right there, Kakashi." Sasuke spoke softly; his anger had disappeared. "But, it does not change the fact that Naruto cheated on me while sobber. Putting all of these aside, tell me where he lives so I could talk to him about our son that he hid from me for five years."

Kakashi sighed. "Just don't make things worse, please..." he pleaded, before he gave Sasuke a piece of paper that had Naruto's current address.

"Thank you."

"You ready?" Naruto, who was crouching down, asked Aki as he tied the shoelaces.

"Yes!"

"Okay, my prince. Let's go-"

"Wait! Papa, you forgot something."

"Eh?"

"The thing you always say to me before going out...you know..."

Chuckling, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Papa has a lot of things in mind."

"It's okay, papa. I understand."

"Well, since you reminded me you deserve a BIG HUG!" Naruto said as he stretched his arms out and engulfed his son in a tight embrace. "Do not forget that papa loves Akihito, his one and only prince, so much. Akihito is papa's life. Akihito is papa's sun, papa's world, and papa's universe. Akihito is why papa wakes up and why papa always laugh. Akihito is papa's everything. Without Akihito, my one and only prince, papa can not live. I love you Aki, my handsomw prince!"

Aki giggled. He never got tired of Naruto's childish speech ever since he heard it on first day of school. Embracing his father as tight as he can, Aki returned his father's affection. "I love you papa. I will never leave you, so doncha worry, okay? I love you soooooo much!"

Laughing together, Naruto picked up his son. He then grabbed his child's bag off the couch and went to the door that he opened and was greeted by Sasuke.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Sasuke!?"

"I'm greatful that you still remember me."

"What're you doing here?" Naruto frowned.

"Your son... I mean, our son goes to the school my company supported. I'm just here to take him there."

How did he know he has a son!? Naruto was frantic inside. I made sure Aki has my family name!

Sasuke took Naruto's shock as a chance to grab Aki from the blonde's arms and raced out into his car with Naruto yelling at him following behind.

"Gimme my son!" the blonde had caught up with Sasuke. He grab the dark haired man by his shoulder only to be pushed back, but he persevered and followed Sasuke to his car where in the man placed the child inside the passenger's seat.

Meanwhile, Aki watched in confusion as the man took him in the car. He saw his father approaching the dark haired man, who was about to go to the driver's seat but was stop.

"Sasuke!" Aki heard his father yell the man's name as he pushed the said man aside to open the passenger's seat. But, Aki was startled when Sasuke punched Naruto out of the way and hurried inside the car, before driving away. Looking back, the child saw his father standing up and ran after them.

"Hey...we need to get back to papa." Aki spoke softly, worried that his papa was crying because Mr. Uchiha wanted to take him to school.

"Sorry, son. I just want to spend some time with you since your papa his you from me."

Aki frowned. He did not know what to think anymore.

Naruto kept chasing the car even though he knew it was futile. The distance between him and the car was too far, yet he did not give up especially now that the car stopped at the junction. When he was a few meters away, the traffic light turned green and the car he was chasing drove fast away from him. Unfortunately, when Naruto step his feet across the street the traffic light changed again into red and the other to his left turned to green. Naruto was too focused to get closer to his son that he was not aware of the fast approaching truck.

And before Naruto knew it, excruciating pain engulfed his entired frame before he lost consciousness.

 **To be continued...**

 **Detective time! When did Sasuke got a sample of Aki's DNA? Hint is in the last chapter.**

 **Note: Forgive me if there are mispelled words. I'm too lazy to correct them. XD. Thanks for your support in this story. By the way, my former pen name is "Cheater boy- A". I changed it to what it is now, because mom knew my pen name in ff and told my aunt to check my stories. I need to take precautions since I have stories that are BL. Hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

A masculine hand picked up a teaspoon and stirred the cup of tea with it, before placing it down on a saucer and picking up the cup. Sasuke blew gently on his tea and took a sip.

"Thank you for waiting, Sasuke."

The man heard a person said. Replacing the cup back on the saucer, Sasuke looked up. "Don't mention it, Orochimaru." he said as the white haired man sat across from him.

"Things happened at the hospital." Orochimaru started explaining the reason for his tardiness. "A patient came and I was called...said it was urgent and it trully was. Poor man was he a wreck."

Out of courtesy, Sasuke asked, "Why?"

"Well, I was told he was hit, run over, and dragged by a truck. There were some local officers at the hospital to ask the victim's side of story since all they got from witnesses of accident is that the man was running, probably chasing something or someone." he shrugged."

"So, how was the patient?" Sasuke prompted whilst raising his brows in curiosity.

"Sadly, he passed away during the operation-"

The dark haired man felt a pang in his chest for some reason he was not aware.

"-his legs were badly broken and he sustain severe head injury. His left side of body was raptured, too. I felt bad for his father since he's currently overseas and has to leave his job to see his son one last time."

"That's quite depressing..." Sasuke trailed off. Somehow, the scene at Naruto's apartment flashed in his mind and how he saw Naruto tried to chased after them through the rear mirror. _And Naruto's father works overseas, too._

"Yeah. As a doctor I really feel sorry, but honestly I'm pretty used to it now with what my profession."

"Right. Ah, I received the DNA test results earlier this morning."

A waitress came over their table and placed the lunches Sasuke had already ordered for them. "Enjoy your meals, gentlemen." she said and left.

"Ah. You already ordered for me. Thanks." said Orochimaru as he picked up his utensils, receiving a grunt of acknowledgement from Sasuke, who started with his own meal. "So, are you surprised with the results?"

"Quite frankly. Had he been a woman I wouldn't be too surprised."

"Oh. Then, have you spoken to your former husband...er...wife...? About the custody of the child?"

"Not yet. I came over to him, and... I kind of forcibly taken my son from him 'cause I wanted to talk to the boy privately, knowing Naruto would not allow me to speak to our son. But, I planned to speak with him after Akihito's class so I went back to see Naruto, however, he wasn't home..." at the end, Sasuke's firm tone of voice became soft as he recalled how Naruto retaliated against him, and somehow, the patient that died in Orochimaru's hands during the operation. _I'm sure Naruto's just fine. He's probably searching my company's building for Akihito by now. Maybe to strangle me, too...or worst...have his father run the gun at me. How frightening that man is..._

As they ate, the two talked about the new project Orochimaru had proposed to him recently. The said project was about building an orphanage for homeless children and those with physical disabilities. Sasuke approved of the proposal, so they proceeded with making a plan.

Later on, their lunch and conversation ended. They both parted their ways; Orochimaru heading back to hospital and Sasuke to his house to fetch his child.

Sasuke and Aki found theirselves outside Naruto's apartment later that afternoon. They had knocked, went inside, and searched, but the blonde was nowhere in sight.

Feeling tears welled up, Aki tugged at his father's pants as he looked up to Sasuke. "Where's my papa?" the child asked; his lips were trembling in fear of not seeing his papa again.

Sasuke did not speak immediately as he watched the tears that were sliding down the boy's cheeks. "I... I don't know..." he finally said softly.

"Come, daddy!" Aki yelled as he pulled the man out. "Papa must still be out there looking for me!"

As the two turned they were stopped by the person they least expected to see.

Minato was standing before them.

"Dada!" Aki exclaimed and let go of Sasuke's pants to jumped at Minato, who then caught him just in time.

"Hoopha! How's my darling little prince?" asked Minato, massaging circles of the now crying boy's back. Not receiving any reply from Aki, Minato averted his eyes to Sasuke, who had an unreadable expression but was panicking quietly inside.

 _Why is he here!? We haven't talk much less see each other these past five years and now..._

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke blinked at Minato's words, uncertain of what the man was sorry about. "What?"

"I heard about my son, Naruto. You two must be devastated. I know how it feels to lose someone." Minato told the younger man. "Let's go, Sasuke, to meet the personnels that will host the funeral of my son."

 _What in the world...?_ Thought Sasuke. He did not fully understand what Minato was talking about at first, but when the incident earlier this morning, his conversation with Orochimaru at lunch, and now Minato's words now made sense to him as he pieced everything together.

 _Naruto died...he was Orochimaru's patient who died... H-how did this happen!? And by the way, does he not know that Naruto and I are divorced?_

Sasuke was at a lost. He could barely hear his son's cries and feel Minato's gentle hands leading him out.

 _Is it my mistake that Naruto is now dead?_

The news to the dark haired man was so sudden that he can hardly believe what his ears were hearing, but the fact that Naruto died will always be a fact to everyone.

And the image of Naruto's corpse on a metal table would forever haunt him.

* * *

Kakashi's duty ended at ten in the evening. By eleven-fourteen, he arrived home and went straight to his bedroom to sprawl on his bed. He spent at least thirty minutes on simply laying down whilst resting his eyes, before pulling his person up and walking toward his bag that he had placed by the door. He picked his bag up and opened it when he reached his bed, which he was now sitting on.

 _Might as well check the video Sasuke has given me._

The man pulled out his black HP laptop, turned it on, and inserted the disk.

What Kakashi saw surprised him for the man in the video was similar to the black haired man he had seen on another video five years ago. _They both had long black hair and pale skin tone... Wait a minute..._ He paused the video. _This is really Naruto. Even though the faces of the men in the other video were not clear, I can assume that those men and these ones were the same!_ His eyes widened at his theory. Playing the video in slow motion, Kakashi looked for a scene where the dark haired man's face can be seen even only a glimpse. _Bingo!_ He pause it once again.

It was not much, but it was enough. The culprits nose and smile was visible and he compared it to the photo he had, confirming his suspicion that the person in the photo and in the video was the same.

 _Which means...this guy must have injected those chemicals into Naruto to make him high and or forget everything, which satifies the reason why Naruto can't remember any of this._

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 **Note: Things are slowly unravelling... Sorry, I killed Naruto. I just need to since this story's plot is complete which is why I update every week (twice a week?). I hope you prepared yourselves for the things to come. I'm just taking this story lightly, if I were to make this deeper then the story's progress will be slower that it might bore you just like some of my on going stories. :D Ah, I appreciate it so much for reading this story and especially my notes. XD**

 **And one more important thing. Akihito is four years old. He was three when he and Naruto visited Minato in England.**

 **If you want a spoiler then you can read the last sentence at the very bottom, but if not then do not scroll down. *winks***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto is alive.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pacing back and fort in his room, Kakashi rang Sasuke multiple times. After the officer's theory, he had spent time digging information as much as he could in the old and abandoned laboratory. All he had gotten were the results of chemical tests that were in the test tubes. Some were meant to get high and forget things. It only magnified Kakashi's theory that Naruto was once the culprit's victim in experimenting human anatomy. Now, a couple of days later, Kakashi called to inform Sasuke, but the receiver did not pick up the phone.

"Tch. Just when you need to talk to him." Kakashi grumbled as he pocketed his phone, grabbed his gray tracksuit jacket, and rushed out to Sasuke's working place.

* * *

"Akihito, please come out." plead Sasuke, knocking on the door, only to hear muffled sounds of restrained cries. Sighing, the man put down the tray of brealfast he had been holding to fish out a key from his pocket.

The boy locked up in his room turned his head to the door. He was currently sitting on bed crying, but jumped out of it once the door opened. Aki run past Sasuke, who stumbled back a little, but was caught by his arm. "Ouch!" the boy yelped in pain.

"Akihito. Why are you doing this to me?" was Sasuke painstaking question to Aki.

Wrenching the hand that held him back, Aki glared at his father whilst gritting his teeth. "It's all your fault!" yelled the child that made the man's eyes widened. "It's all your fault! Your fault! Papa died because of you! You took me from papa! Papa said he can't live without me, so I promised papa I will always be with him! But-but! You took me! Y-you... You...took me..." Aki exclaimed, however, his tone broke into grief as he cried to his heart's content. Falling down the floor, the boy wept in his hands. "Bring me back papa! Bring me back papa! Please daddy! Please!"

Sasuke can only stare at his crying child, hearing the said child asking for his papa. It broke Sasuke's heart to witness such a font in his child's face.

 _Why does it has to be like this?_

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

 _Why do you have to die this way, Naruto, and have my boy grieving over your death?_

"Papa...please daddy...gimme papa back..."

 _Why does Akihito had to cry over you? Were you not the bad guy in this picture? You cheated on me...hid my child from me... But..._

"PAPA! Daddy, PAPA!" Aki yelled as he stood and hit Sasuke on bis abdomen with his small fist! "IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! DAMN I-"

Sasuke slapped Aki.

The boy dropped to his left. Still in shock of being hit by his father, Aki nursed his tender cheek and looked up at the man with eyes that showed fear and disbelief. "Why...?" he whispered.

"Where did you copy that word, huh?" asked Sasuke firmly; his face was devoid of any emotion, but his voice was laced with anger. "I bet you got that from your filthy papa." he said when he recieved no answer from Aki. "Did you know that your papa was a bad guy?"

"No..." Aki whimpered.

"Yes, he was. We were married but he cheated on me. To make you understand what I'm saying... I loved your papa, but he did not love me. That's why."

"No, your wrong!"

Sasuke brushed off Aki's outburst, opting to simply leave the boy for now. "There's your meal. Eat it. I'll be back later." he told the child.

* * *

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips. He had been sitting on the black, leather couch in Sasuke's office for the past fifteen minutes waiting. _Well...he probably won't be coming. I should go to his house._ He thought, and stood up. Just then, the door to his right opened. "Ah! Good timing, Sasuke."

Hearing his name, Sasuke looked to his left to see Kakashi waving at him. "Eh? What're you doing here, Kakashi."

"I'm here to talk about Naruto's case-"

"Drop it." Sasuke cut off as he made his way to his table wherein he slumped on his swivel chair.

"I can see you are in distress. Is something wrong?" Kakashi approached the younger man.

"I snapped at Akihito. I shouldn't have spoken to him in such a way to degrade Naruto. That guy had never told our son anything bad about me, but then he never said anything at all of me. Akihito's so upset that I don't know how to face him." Sasuke told the man standing in front of him whilst having his head hand massaged his temple with his eyes shut close.

"You've always been a problem child, Sasuke... Anyway, I found out something very important."

Sasuke looked up.

"Naruto... He was experimented on six years ago. That days he disappeared."

* * *

Aki stepped warily out of his room, careful not to make any noise as he closed the door. Looking left and right, he deemed it clear of his babysitter his father had called and so he made his way to the living roon and into the entryway where he located his pair of shoes. He sat down and put in his shoes, however, he did not know how to tie shoelaces yet.

"Having a hard time, kiddo?" a woman asked from behind, startling Aki who looked over his shoulder and saw the pink haired woman, his baby sitter.

"Miss Sakura..." the boy whimpered.

Putting on a smile, Sakura said, "Let me help you. You want to visit your papa, right?"

The child nodded. He then stood up as the woman crouch down to the boy's level to tie his shoelaces. "All done!" she exclaimed with a smile once done.

"Thank you, miss Sakura."

Sakura only smiled back at Aki as she held tye child's hand. She led the boy out, closing the door behind and locking it before heading straight to highway to catch a cab that would bring them to cemetery.

Once there, Aki asked, "So, where's papa?" looking up at Sakura, who replied.

"I think it's here, his grave."

The boy, whose hand was held by the woman, followed Sakura. They walked farther in for a moment, and turned to right.

"Ah! There it is!" exclaimed Sakura.

Aki let go of the hand that was holding him to kneel before the tombstone. "Papa, hello." he greeted. "You know what? I miss you so much. I want you to come back papa, but I know you can't. You're in heaven, are you not? With mom-mom and God? How does heaven looks like? Is it beautiful up there? You know what? I wanna see you, papa. Will you wait for me just like mom-mom is waiting for dada? By the way...daddy hurt me." he sniffled as tears were welling up, remembering his pain. "He said you don't love him... I wish I could talk to you, papa. I really am so confused. Is he really my daddy?"

While Aki was talking and as he fell in silence, Sakura watch with unreadable emotion on her face.

 _Poor child has to go through his parents' mess._ The woman furrowed her brows.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke did not know what to think or where to even start thinking after he was told about his former and late lover by his family friend, Hatake Kakashi. Hearing that Naruto was actually kidnapped, drugged, and was touched against his will made Sasuke's sense of time stopped to rewind the past when the man was still around.

 _"You're a jerk, which I already know... So... For you t-to ask my hand in marriage... I... I..."_ he recalled Naruto once said to him when he had proposed and committed his love, and a smirk formed on his face as the image of the blonde crying out of joy emerged in his mind's eye.

 _"I will always love you... Forever."_ Naruto once promised Sasuke on their marriage vows. _"No matter what."_

"Sasuke? You alright?" Kakashi asked, which brought the other back to reality.

Blinking his eyes once, Sasuke replied. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You seemed off then."

"Who wouldn't after what they heard?"

"Well, for one they would feel guilty."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment before saying, "To be honest, I don't know what to feel anymore." he sighed. "Before this, I only feel hatred and anger towards Naruto, but now... Hearing the possible truth from you, which I already know it is since it's you who came up with the conclusion plus with the information about this drug, made me numb. Because... I still love him, you know. I really do. But, it's too late now." he chuckled bitterly. "I can't have him back no matter what I do."

At those words, Kakashi furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Locking eyes with the man, Sasuke said, "Naruto's dead."

"What!?"

"You're not deaf, are you?" the younger of the two eyed the older one.

"Of course not! What I mean is... How come? My old mentor never told me of this... And you never said anything to me."

"Might be because his father is still grieving over his death despite it not showing on his fascade."

"And...you are not?"

"...I do...specially now that I... Now that I knew the truth."

Kakashi crossed his legs and arms, eyeing the man before him, whose eyes were on his hands, specifically his ring finger that was missing it's band. "So, what are going to do now?" he asked.

Looking up, Sasuke spoke quietly, "I want the damned captured and pay for the unspeakable things he had done to Naruto..." he trailed off, averting his eyes to his left. "...actually, I-I feel so guilty. I'm the reason why he died, after all. Had I not forced myself into getting Akihito, then Naruto would still be alive."

"There's no point mulling over it, you know that. What you can do is think of a way to recompensate." Kakashi told Sasuke, who thought over it.

The dark haired man looked back at the other, eyes growing with defiance. "I may not forgive myself for not trusting him enough. Maybe someday, but not now. As of today, all I can do for him is to take care of our child and love him."

"Hm." Kakashi nodded. "I think that's good enough for now."

* * *

A pair of feet clad in black, leather shoes, stepped out of the black sleek car. The man, Sasuke, stood to his height. Closing the door to the driver's seat, he left his car and went in through the gates of private cemetery to visit his late, former partner. He walked for quite some time, before reaching the right tomb where a bouquet of sunflowers and irises laid.

 _Naruto..._

Sasuke stared at the tombstone with his face void of any emotion, being not able to feel at the moment. Sighing, he squatted down and caressed the tombstone gently with a loving and longing look on his face.

 _When we divorced, all I felt were anger and hatred after sulking because I believed then that you cheated on me. Through this years I carried the bitterness whenever. Now... Your death seems to be a medium that allows me to feel something. Emptiness. And then there was Kakashi who spouted things about you being the victim of a sick joke by the damned man._

Sasuke gulped the lump that had formed in his throat.

 _I just...realized, Naruto, now that you're gone, that I love you so much._

A tear escaped from the man's right eye, cascading down his cheek and dropped down on the grassy ground.

 _I want you back so badly!_

Soon, tears flowed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his knees and cried on it. He regretted the night he did not listen to Naruto, the day he presented the divorce papers and money to insult the blonde, and most of all he regretted not doing anything to fix what was then repairable relationship.

 _"Don't take anything from me."_

He remembered Naruto telling him.

 _Tch. I even broke my promise not to take anything from you, damn it! I'm the worst!_

Sasuke continued on crying. He even shouted out his frustrations and disappointments of his self to his heart's content. It really pained him so much that he only realized how wrong he was and how unfair he was, not only to Naruto, but also to his brother, Itachi, who was innocent of all accusations all along.

 _And Naruto...he was innocent, too, all this time. But, I did not listen. I don't know how to listen. Ever..._

 _...wait a minute._ The man blinked and wiped his tears away whilst sniffling on his sleeve. _Something's amiss in this situation._ He thought.

 _Could it be that..._ His thoughts trailed off as he straightened up. He dusted his pants and looked over his right shoulder to face the setting sun.

 _... Someone's pulling strings._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Note: Hiya! Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been busy with midterms and all I.T. things. Anyhoo, here's the short chapter. It's short, because this is a filler for the next chapter. Things are slowly coming to light, so stay tuned!**

 **By the way, thanks a lot for reading my fics and supporting them! Appreciate it a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

Karin lived in an isolated place where trees surrounded the magnificent mansion that seemed to be out of place in such an area. Over the past years, she succeeded in her career as an I.T. expert. However, after four years of working, she had to retire early because her master Orochimaru demanded her to.

 _To take care of his baby..._ The red-haired woman thought as she sauntered out of the mansion and into the backyard where she saw a three-year old toddler playing in the dirt. _It_ _'s creepy how this boy resembled master from head to toes. But... The kid's the exact opposite of him when it comes to personality._

"Hey, Aki!" Karin called the child, who looked up to her. "Let's get you clean up. Your father's going to fetch you up." she said.

Hearing of his father, the boy perked up. "Are we going to see mother?"

"I don't know." Karin shrugged. "He didn't say anything. Just get over here."

"Okay!" the boy jumped up and run toward the woman. As the two walked in, Karin asked a question she had been meaning to ask Orochimaru.

"What's your mother's name?"

The boy swung their enter-twined hands. Looking up with a smile, he replied. "I don't know. But, father calls him 'Sunny' because mother has yellow hair like the sun."

"Oh. So, where is she? Why does she not live with you?" Karin looked the boy in the eyes.

"Mother's sick."

"...I see."

A silver car turned a corner, passing trees by and following the dirt path that lead to the mansion where the vehicle passed through the magnificent and pristine, huge gates. Beyond the gates were bushes that had yet to bloom flowers at both sides of the lane. The car passed by it, and stopped in front of the mansion's doors that led to the receiving area.

Stepping out of the driver's seat was a man in his early thirties with short, unruly, white hair, pale skin tone, and a pair of sharp, yellow eyes. With a lopsided smirk plastered on his face, he, Orochimaru, made his way inside the mansion.

"Ah, master Orochimaru! You're here already." Karin said as she was startled by the sudden appearance of Orochimaru, who seemed to be early than she had anticipated. Bowing to the man, Karin told him that she will fetch the boy from his room and left.

Orochimaru rolled up his dark blue button-up shirt's sleeves, and sat on the beige couch that was against the white wall under the window, which was open and it's see-through curtains flew inside as gentle breeze blew.

The man did not have to wait any longer for the woman to return with the child. Standing up, Orochimaru smiled at them. "Hello, my dearest son. How've you been?" he greeted.

The boy, who had short, white hair, and yellow eyes, shared a looked with Karin before turning his attention to the man. "I'm fine, father. And you?" he asked monotonously.

Smiling, Orochimaru approached the boy to ruffled his hair. "Good. Come." he urged. "Let's go visit your mother." he told the boy, before he looked over his shoulder and told Karin to follow whilst walking out.

"Ẅhat?" asked Karin, uncertain of what Orochimaru meant.

"Well, you're going to look after my boys. I have to go to a meeting after an hour and a half." Orochimaru replied.

Karin sat idly on the couch, wandering her eyes over the place while waiting for Aki to come out of the room where the said boy had gone into once they arrived at the place. _"Do not enter that room."_ she recalled Orochimaru ordered her from two hours ago with a sigh. Having been waiting for so long, Karin had the feeling of getting up and going inside the room where she knew the boy was with his mother. However, she did not want to be scolded by her master if caught.

Another hour had passed, and Karin could not wait any longer. _It wouldn't be bad to just peek in, right?_ She thought, and decided to do the peeking in. Standing up, the woman made her way to the room slowly; her shoes almost echoing in the silence. She grabbed the knob once she got in front of the door, and gently she turned it to open the door. But before Karin could pushed it open, a voice startled her.

"Did I not told you not to go there?" Orochimaru asked as he approached Karin, who nervously turned to face the man.

"I-I-I'm t-terrib-ly s-s-s-sorry, master Orochimaru!"

"... Get in the car."

"Y-yes!" Karin bowed, and run away.

Since she was caught almost opening the door to the room Orochimaru had prohibited her access by the same man, Karin was never allowed to come with them whenever the man would bring his son to see his mother.

That was two years ago.

Therefore, it was of big surprise to her when Orochimaru had called her to come and fetch his son from his mother's place.

Karin placed her phone back in her jeans' pocket immediately. She walked out of the kitchen and into the front doors, which she locked once out, where a white vehicle was waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." the driver clad in black suit greeted.

"Morning. Thanks for coming." replied Karin, and opened the door to passenger's seat to sit.

Getting in, the driver smiled ahead, saying "Don't mention it. It's my job."

"Karin!" the five years old boy, Aki, exclaimed upon seeing Karin entering the household. He run to the woman and embraced her waist. "Come!" he said.

"Eh? W-where to?" asked Karin whilst she was being dragged by Aki. Belatedly, she realized that the boy had lead her to the room Orochimaru had forbidden her into. She was about to voice out her protest when she accidentally took a peak inside through the ajar door, and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Naruto!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Aki, with his yellow eyes sparkling, stared up at Karin. Grinning, he said, "I've been meaning you to meet mother, you know. I have a new brother now. He's name's Aki, too, just like mine! Don't you think it's strange for brothers to have the same name?" he tilted his head. Noticing that Karin was not listening to him, Aki nudged her. "Hey, Karin."

"Naruto...you-you're alive..." almost unseeingly, Karin slowly approached the man and the two-year old boy in bed. Meanwhile, Naruto could only blinked at the woman, not knowing who she was, and grabbed the boy close to his chest.

Shaking his head, Naruto spoke softly. "Aki is mine. You can't take Aki from me." he then turned to his child when the woman stopped on her tracks. "Do not forget that papa loves Akihito, his one and only prince, so much. Akihito is papa's life. Akihito is papa's sun, papa's world, and papa's universe. Akihito is why papa wakes up and why papa always laugh. Akihito is papa's everything. Without Akihito, my one and only prince, papa can not live. I love you Aki, my handsom prince!"

The five-year old boy shifted his feet, fidgeted his fingers, and looked down. "Mother used to say that to me whenever I go back to house."

Karin looked down on Aki.

Looking up, Aki showed his eyes welling up with tears. "Ever since baby Aki came, mother seemed to not remember me anymore." he sniffled, and showed a sad smile. " Even so, I love him. Father said mother's ill, so I understand."

The woman could only ruffle the boy's hair in sympathy. Averting her attention back to the man, Karin asked if he remembered her, but sadly, Naruto shook his head.

"You called me Naruto. Is that my name?"

Karin nodded.

The phone in Karin's pocket suddenly rang, startling her. She fished the thing out and checked who had sent her a message.

 **Sender: Master Orochimaru**

 **I am waiting.**

"We have to go." Karin told Naruto; her heart was beating frantically at the simple thought of her master catching her having conversation with Naruto. _I understand now why master does not want me near this room._ She thought as she grabbed Aki, and hurried out of the room and of the house.

"So...how was your time there? Had some fun?" asked Orochimaru, who sat on the couch with legs crossed, tilting his goblet of half empty red wine when Karin arrived back home with Aki.

Although she expected to see her master, Karin still could not help but cringed at the sight of the man. "It...went fine, master Orochimaru." she answered as she held the boy closer as though subconsciously she knew Aki could protect her from the man.

Nodding, Orochimaru told Aki to go to his room and Karin to follow him to the basement.

The woman could practically hear her heart beating frantically in her chest. _What's in the basement?_ She wondered, but she knew what awaited her in that place despite brushing the thought off. _No, he couldn't know I met Naruto..._

"Do you think I did not know?" Orochimaru asked as they walked down to the basement like he could read what Karin was thinking. Stopping by the door, he opened it and stepped aside, silently telling the woman to walk in. He watched as Karin hesitated before following his orders and sat on the lone chair knowing the man will tell her to. "Now...be a good girl and keep quiet." was all what Orochimaru said before five men came out of the shadows and started beating the woman once he closed the door to the soundproof room where the beating was occurring.

A smirk made its way on Orochimaru's face. "You never learned, Karin. You never learned." he chuckled maliciously.

For the passed hours, the men beat Karin every 5 minutes interval, which was enough to cause her so much pain but not die from. While the woman suffered, Orochimaru took his son out to the restaurant where they will be having their lunch with his colleague. Sitting on his chair whilst swinging his legs back and fort and slurping his coconut milk shake, Aki stared up at his father to admire his unique short and unruly white hair that he had inherited apparently. "Father, who are we meeting her?" the boy asked when he let go of the straw he had been using to sip his drink.

Looking away from the street the man had been staring at through the glass wall, Orochimaru turned to his son and replied, "A friend, dear. I want you to meet him. He'll be bringing his son, too, to make him familiarize with how a lunch meeting goes. The boy will inherit the company someday, so it's only natural to introduce him to the world of business."

"How old is he, father?"

"Hmm. If I remember it right he's eleven years old." Orochimaru smiled at his son. His eyes showed loved that he had never showed anyone before. _That brat will lose everything, and you have it all son. I promise you that._ He thought to himself. Noticing the movements behind Aki, Orochimaru looked over the boy's head and saw Sasuke with his son, Akihito (a.k.a. Aki), approaching them. "Here, they are."

Sasuke greeted Orochimaru, which was mimic by his son, before they both sat between the persons that had been waiting for them.

Panting hard and sweating,Karin wiped off the blood on her chin, glaring at the unconscious men that she had poisoned with her blood. "Che." she smirked. "You perverted lot. It's your fault for dying. You licked my poisonous blood after all."

Karin gradually stood up while holding her left shoulder to minimize its bleeding. She slowly stumbled her way towards the door, which was fortunately left unlocked, and turned the knob to open it. Letting out a breath, she whispered. "This may be my last chance... I need to get to the police..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry, I didn't explain anything last chapter. XD. Forgot it. Anyway, last chapter is five years after Naruto's supposed death. The white haired Aki was three. Two years later, Karin found out about Naruto being alive. Now, to make it clear, 'cause I may not unravel it in next chapters, Naruto was comatose for more than a year after the accident. And then, he gave birth to Aki on the same year he woke up. Now, he has two children with Orochimaru with the same name, Akihito, who he calls Aki for short. I know it confused you, so I'm telling you now that due to the drugs Naruto had been forced to take through injection by Orochimaru and the head trauma he suffered from accident, Naruto developed a bad case of amnesia. Naruto can only remember one year worth of memories, he eventually forgot about the white haired Aki after he gave birth to a new baby with the same name, who was now two years old. Although there are certain things Naruto still remembers like the name of his son, Akihito, with Sasuke and the phrases he used to speak to the boy.**

 **You might be wondering how Naruto is alive, right? Well, wait until the later chapters are release. We're nearing the climax, you know. There's more or less five chapters left. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Hi, thank you for your patience guys. About Orochimaru** **'s identity, I believe in chapter 4 he already look different than his old picture before he first met Sasuke. Because of the stunt Karing had done, Orochimaru had to go to plastic surgery to conceal his real face. He now has short white hair instead of long black one.**

 **I read one particular review where I couldn't know whether the person talks about me or the character in this story, but let me tell you that if you don't like this type of genre then it's alright if you quit reading this. I'm simply an author who likes to write stories for others who wants to read them. If you have an account in ff, I would like you to use them if you have any negative comment, just please let's avoid trash talking. Those negative comments, I will use them to improve. As a writer, comments are important. So, don't be afraid if you have comments...I'm not the type who blocks an author account when they said something not good about the story. If you are a guest, please place your nicknames.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

Kakashi leaned back on his swivel chair, stretching his arms upward and cracking his back. "Ooh." he sighed. "It really is tiring to sit for so long in front of computer to find out who this man is." he mumbled to his self as he picked up a photo of a man with pale complexion and long, black hair. Returning back to the monitor, Kakashi entered a key that brought him to another list of people registered in one particular area of the prefecture. Before he could scan the images of the first twenty people, a knocked outside his office was heard. Looking up, Kakashi stood and left his desk to open the door.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked his subordinate.

"We found a woman by the subway, chief. She's currently in the hospital." replied the man only to receive a dejected look from the other.

"So? Do I look like a doctor to you?"

The man blinked and fidgeted. "Um. No, sir. But-"

"Can it not wait tomorrow? I'm quite busy here." Kakashi said as he resumed his task.

"I'm so sorry, but it can't. The woman kept insisting on speaking the chief. She won't cooperate unless she speaks with you." he explained.

Kakashi sighed. "Have someone look on her case instead. I need to sort the case of Naruto."

"Ah, that's the thing, chief. The woman mentioned the same name and someone name Orochimaru."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

Sasuke dropped on his bed ceremoniously. He was tired from the day's work, but he still had some matters to do before retiring for the night. Just as he was getting up, his phone vibrated and he straightened up to fished it out of his pocket. Turning the device to him, he saw a photo of a man with short white hair and a name under it. He answered the call and held the phone to his left ear as he leaned back with his right hand supporting his weight. "Orochimaru." he greeted. "What is it?"

" **Ah, Sasuke. Sorry to disturb you night. I know you're tired, but there seems to be miscalculations regarding the right amount of income. Would you please look up the soft copy you have?"**

"Alright. I'm on it." Sasuke replied as he stood up and went to his study. "I'll call you back if I find anything."

" **Thank you."**

And with that, Orochimaru hanged up and Sasuke placed his phone back in his pocket.

Sitting down on his swivel seat, Sasuke pulled open his laptop, which was atop the desk, and browse through the files he recently had. There were many folders that he had to pass through one by one, because he forgot what the title of the soft copy of the company's income. So focused with what he was doing, he had not heard the soft knock against the door and Akihito opening the door.

"Dad." Akihito called out to his father, who looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to visit papa's grave." the boy said, making Sasuke turned around his seat to properly face his son.

"Why, isn't it late already? Do it tomorrow, I'll accompany you there." the man reasoned out.

Akihito sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Sasuke watched the boy closed the door. _Aki never warmed to me. We converse civilly, but that's it._ He thought sadly.

* * *

Standing beside the hospital bed where Karin rested on was Kakashi. The man remembered her as Naruto's friend and classmate before. He believe it had been a decade or so ago since he last saw her.

"Karin. I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Kakashi asked the weakened woman, who used to be so strong. "What happened to you?"

"I got beaten up, is all." replied Karin, making the other raised his eye brow. "Uhm...I-I was the one who gave you the disk...about that guy injecting something in a man."

Hearing those words coming from the red haired woman, Kakahis's visible eye widened.

"Before you say anything, Kakashi, please listen to me!" she begged and the man nodded in understanding.

"I was five when a tragedy in my family happened. I couldn't remember much, but I know someone saved me. I owe him my life so I served him until now. At first he never let me into his work. All I know is that, he's a doctor. But then, later on I found out what he really does." she paused. "He was doing experiments. I thought it was only on animals, but he told me it was on humans, too. I got scared then...thinking I would be next...I run away. I tried to. But, he always found me. Since then, I never run away from him. He...he assured me that I am safe." Karin looked out through the window as she recalled the time she obliged her saviour until... "Until Naruto came. That man drugged him up and touch him inappropriately while high on drugs. The drugs he gave Naruto has side effects. It makes the brain deteriorate." she sighed and looked back to Kakashi. "I got enough of him, Kakashi. I did something stupid again and lead the police to an abandoned laboratory where you probably found something with significance to Naruto's case. Obviously, like the devil he is he found out and had his people beat me. I got away though, and those men died because of poison."

"You killed them?"

Karin shook her head. "No, not intentionally. They touched and bit me. My blood is poison, so...they died."

"I see." the man nodded. "Tell me, Karin. Who is this man? I have a picture of him, but it seems he doesn't exist."

"That's because that picture you got was from before his plastic surgery. He had a new face now. I know his name though."

"What?"

"He's Orochimaru. Nishida Orochimaru."

"Wha...How!? He's Sasuke's business partner." Kakashi exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know, but it's true. I don't know how to prove to you that he's the same man as that in the picture, however, he has Naruto." Karin looked Kakashi in the eye sternly. "Kakashi, Naruto's alive and Orochimaru has him! That monster- that monters made Naruto carry his children!"

"... Ridiculous. This is ridiculous."

"Yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

At eleven-forty three in the evening, Sasuke crawled into his bed after sorting out the mistake in the file Orochimaru had informed him awhile ago. He was sleepy and could fall asleep within a minute. He was halfway into dreaming when his phone in his pocket vibrated again. Pulling it out without even opening his eyes to see, Sasuke placed it on top of the night stand and ignored it. The phone stopped vibrating and the man was glad for it, but his peace was short-lived when the device vibrated again. Letting out a breath, Sasuke checked the caller ID, surprise to see Kakashi trying to reach him. _He never calls this late._ He thought before answering the phone.

"Kakashi, what the heck is it? I'm tired." Sasuke spoke; his voice was hoarse from exhaustion.

" **Sasuke...I've got good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"**

Sasuke frowned. "Don't call me this late and play games, Kakashi."

" **I'm not. I'm serious here. So?"** Kakashi prompted.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke humoured the older man. "Good news."

" **Okay, good news..."**

Sasuke heard the other took in a lungful of air.

" **Sasuke..."** there was a pause. **"Naruto's alive."**

On that moment, Sasuke felt chill run down his spine and time stopped, and his eyes were wide.

" **Sasuke? You there? Sasuke. Sasuke!"**

The man blinked, his sleep was forgotten. Glaring on the wall across from him, Sasuke snarled. "Don't mess with me, Kakashi! We knew he's long dead-!"

" **I'm not kidding."**

"If he is then why didn't he appear and get Akihito back!?"

" **Because he is ill. Really ill, Sasuke."**

Sasuke sighed again. He could hear the sincerity in Kakashi's voice. Calming down, he asked, "Where is he then?"

" **That's the bad news, Sasuke... It turns out that the man you are doing business with, Orochimaru, is a great con artist."**

"What?" Sasuke was confused. "What do you mean?"

" **Orochimaru originally have black, long hair and his eyes were sharper-looking, not the one you believe to be a white-haired guy with soft facial features. What I am trying to say is that, Orochimaru has Naruto. He planned all of these Sasuke, why though I cannot tell yet, but I assure you that we will get to the bottom of it. Certainly."**


	12. Chapter 12

Closing his laptop, Orochimaru stretched his back with a grunt. He checked his wrist watch and noted the time was quarter to eleven. He had receive a call from Sasuke some time ago, telling him that he found the miscalculations in the soft copy of their income list and was correcting it. After working late, he decided that he had done enough for the day, and so he fixed all his things and made his way out of the office to the elevator and down the parking lot where he had parked his vehicle earlier.

Oroshimaru sat behind the wheel, and dropped his suitcase on the passenger seat. Buckling up, he started the engine and drove back to his house, which took him lest than an hour to reach. Upon entering his house, he noticed something amiss while pulling off his shoes, which he placed on the shoe rack, and hanging his coat on the hanger. _The children were probably sleeping now._ He told his self as he went to his sons room to check on them. Gently, the man opened the door to his eldest son and saw the five-year old boy sleeping soundly. The man entered the room and a smile appeared on his face as he sat on the bed, and stroke the child's black hair. "We will get the life we deserve soon, my son. Just a little bit more." he whispered before standing up and walking out of the room quietly to check on his youngest son who was only two years old and had white hair similar to what he currently have.

Nothing seemed out of ordinary to Orochimaru until he recalled that he had detained Karin in the basement. Feeling dread in his chest, the man hurried down to the basement and found it wide open. He rushed inside and was welcomed by dead men and no Karin insight. Thinking of the worst, Orochimaru's face contorted in anger as he snarled angrily, saying, "Karin...you wench! She probably have told the police!". Hurrying back to his car, the man frantically drove away to the building where he hid Naruto.

Hiding in the shadows of woods were Kakashi and his group of men. Beside him was a man with short, brown hair, who narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure he will come here?" the man asked.

"I'm sure of it, Yamato." replied Kakashi. "Once Orochimaru got off his work, he'll probably notice that Karin's gone in his house. Then, he will think she went to police, which she did. Good thing, we got here first and got Naruto back before he comes to get him."

"Don't we need search of warrant or warrant of arrest?" Yamato eyed Kakashi, who did not answer immediately.

"...In this case, we don't. We have an order directly from the general. Although...I'm willing to risk my position sometimes." Kakashi smiled at his companion, who felt a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Not long after their conversation ended, the group of police heard a vehicle's sound coming closer. They all watched attentively as a man got off the car and went into the house in hurried steps.

Upon reaching the room where he held Naruto in, Orochimaru did not find it a shock seeing it empty as he had already deducted that the police must have gotten in the place first before him. However, it worried him. The authorities might found nothing against him, but by simply having them examined Naruto was enough to make him a prime suspect of doing malpractice of drugs administration. _Everything will be for naught if they caught me! I need to return back to my children and get away from here as soon as possible._ He thought as he run back out, but before he could reached his already opened door, he suddenly stopped when he saw a police officer by the doorstep as though waiting for him to come out.

Orochimaru felt his heart dropped down his stomach. Gritting his teeth, the man launch his self at the chest of drawers, and pulled the upper most drawer to get a gun with silencer.

"We are here to-" the police officer began, but was cut off by the bullet lodged in his left shoulder blade. He dropped on the ground whilst clutching his wound, and heard many footsteps coming closer just as their culprit run passed him.

"Don't let him get away!" Yamato barked an order.

Shooting at another police officer, Orochimaru got in the car and with it he escaped. Unfortunately for him though, Kakashi was quick enough to shoot at the tires which made the car lost control and hit a tree.

The silver haired officer came to the car, opened the door to the driver's seat, and hauled Orochimaru out whilst disarming him when the suspect tried to shoot him. Kakashi then grabbed the other's arms behind and cuffed him. "Come on, let's get you to the station." he said to Orochimaru before addressing Yamato to take charge.

Obliging his superior, Yamato took Orochimaru to the car and inside he waited for Kakashi to drive them back who was currently on the phone talking to someone.

"...Yeah. Meet me there." said Kakashi, ending the conversation. Noting it will be twelve in the midnight soon, he turned around whilst placing his hone back in his pocket and went to the car where Yamato and Orochimaru were. "Let's go." he said aloud as he settled inside and drove away followed by the others.

Kakashi sat on a mono block chair across from Orochimaru with a small table between them in a closed room. The officer had his arms folded against his chest as he eyed the man before him, waiting for the answer. "Well," he prompted. "Tell me what drove you to fake Naruto's death and monopolize him?"

Orochimaru remained silent. He was frowning, thinking about his children that were left alone in his house.

Meanwhile, Kakashi observed the man. He noted the other's frown and clench hands on the table. Letting out a breath, he continued his investigation. "According to our witness, you used to have long, black hair but you went to surgery to change your face and hair colour after the said witness did something that could have put you behind the cold bars sooner. We also learned that you are a doctor in a hospital, which we would rather not mention the name, and also Uchiha Sasuke's business partner." he paused. "Your life's good. Somehow, for reasons unknown to us, you've been injecting drugs to your victims for years until you settled for one particular person and that is Uzumaki Naruto. Not only that, you also faked his death and made him carry your children. Now, tell me what made you do all those things."

Still, Orochimaru did not made any noise as he glued his attention on to the table's surface.

Kakashi sighed quietly. _What do I do? He doesn't speak nor does he trying to escape and whatnot._ He narrowed his eye.

Just then, the two men heard someone knocked on the door. Without turning his head away from Orochimaru, Kakashi said "Come in.", knowing who it was. The door clicked and was opened by Sasuke, who stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"So, it's you who had him." Sasuke spoke as he stood beside Kakashi. "Why?" he asked.

The man before them looked up to stare at Sasuke, who frowned back at him, and smirked with a snort. "Because, you deserve it."

Sasuke did not like the answer. His frown only deepened. "What did you say?" he almost snarled; his hands were trembling in contained rage.

"You deserve it. You and your f***** up family name." said Orochimaru, looking down on his cuffed hands that were stop the desk.

In his anger and frustration, Sasuke slammed his hands against the table, surprising the police officer. "What did I do to you to deserve this!? I trusted you, you know! Why must you ruin my life? _His_ life!? I bet he doesn't even know you!"

"Oh, he does know me well." replied Orochimaru, looking though the crown of his hair. "So very well that I had to make use of him."

Sasuke quiet down, knowing the man had something to say.

"Wanna know the truth? Then, I'll tell you for the sake of my entertainment. I don't care if I wouldn't be able to get my company back as long as my children are well taken of once I'm put in jail and as long as I had my taste of revenge."

The police officer blinked, feeling a little excited of knowing the truth. _This will be good if my theory's right...that he had something to do with the death of Sasuke's parents and Itachi's demise that also lead him to his death._

"It all started before you were born. Your father and I were great friends. He was a brilliant man with amazing business skills, so I hired him as my employee in my company then. He impressed the entire board members with his abilities, so much that he became vice president. At that time, I was the CEO. Everything went smoothly. And for years I thought it will remain that way until one day, when the company was in the verge of bankrupt, I came up with the idea of creating nano-machines that would help the society. But he stole my idea. Nobody believe when I told the board that it was originally mine since I never showed any exceptional skills before. And because of that, that board decided to give him more control until he monopolized my company." he glared at Sasuke. "He stole my idea, my company, and my fame! He ruined everything in me, so it's only fair if I ruined his family." Upon saying those words, a malicious smirked formed on his face.

"You mean..." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, and Kakashi closed his as he already knew the answer.

"That's right. It was me who killed your parents. I only planned to take Fugaku's life, but Mikoto saw me so I had to take hers, too. But then again, there was little Itachi...very frightened. I gave him the knife I used." Orochimaru laughed. "Poor child he was so scared he didn't know what to do. What surprised me, though, was how you accused him of murder...of paracide...and died while running away from the police."

"And Naruto?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

The criminal leaned back, his smirk still in place. "I believe he asked you to investigate the case of Uchiha." the officer nodded. "Well...he, too, did some investigation and out of pure luck he stumbled upon the files I hid somewhere in the office at my once company. He found out about my illegal involvement in some prohibited medicines and my old planner. He assumed I used to own the company that your family owned now and though I was behind their deaths because of revenge. For an idiot, I praised him for he was right."

"And to shut him up, he drugged him up to forget everything about you, right?" Kakashi guessed.

"That's right. And just for the sake of it, I found him attractive and lovely. I though I will have beautiful children if-" before Orochimaru could finished, a fist collided against his cheek and he was throw out of his seat down to the floor. Looking up, he saw Sasuke hovering over him, fuming.

"You...MONSTER!" Sasuke yelled. He was about to jumped on the man when Kakashi held him.

"Stop it, Sasuke!"

"No! I'm going to beat him up! I'm gonna kill this fiend! Let go! Let go, damn it! Kakashi!"

"Calm down, please. Sasuke!"

"I'm not gonna calm...down..." the man trailed off, feeling his consciousness slipped away while Kakashi sighed in relief.

The police officer was glad he had a tranquillizer with him. _I really don't want to you this to anyone, but..._ He turned to Orochimaru, who was standing up whilst nursing his sore cheek, and told the man that he will remain in jail and face the consequences of his actions.


	13. Chapter 13

The keys that were attached on the loop jingled as it turned around the pointer finger whilst the man walked quietly along the deserted corridor to the room where a certain criminal was being held. Stopping in front of the cell, Kakashi turned to see the man laying down on a small bed inside. "What do you need?" The man spoke. "It's barely dawn."

"I just want you to answer my question." replied the police officer.

"Shoot."

"In these past years, people were reported missing. Some of them were found, but not the same person they were before. Some were not. And then, there's Naruto. Tell me, Orochimaru. What other things did you do to them? I believe it's not only drugs that you forced Naruto and the others into." Kakashi watched as Orochimaru, who had his back on the white hair man, shook in contained laughter.

Chuckling lightly, Orochimaru said, "I'm doing the impossible... Will you believe if I say 'I was curious, so I did it'?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It depends."

"Ah well, I just tweaked a bit with their reproductive organs. And if you're wondering if where those people that haven't found, I'm sorry to say but they didn't make it pass the operation."

A frown settled on Kakashi's face. "You're a twisted mad scientist, Orochimaru."

"..."

Deeming their conversation ended, the white haired man turned to leave. However, Orochimaru said something that made Kakashi stop on his tracks for a moment before he left.

At around nine in the morning, Sasuke found his self standing and watching through a glass window that only allowed an outsider to see through inside where two children, one with black hair and another with white hair, were currently looking around the bare room.

"Who are they again?" asked Sasuke without tearing his eyes away from the children.

"Naruto's children." answered Kakashi, who sat next to the younger man.

"And...?" Sasuke prompted and heard the police officer sigh.

"...Orochimaru." the man relented.

Suppressing his dislike, the dark haired man asked his companion. "What are you going to do with them? You know Naruto can't take care of them from what I heard of his condition."

"Well, it's only logical for you to adopt them, is it not?" Kakashi shrugged as he looked at the man beside him averted his attention back to him.

With his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed, Sasuke pointed tot he children accusingly whilst he yelled, "I'm not going to take those bastards under my wing!"

"Like it or not, you have no say against this. Unless...you plan on maltreating them?" Kakashi stood. He knew Sasuke will never hurt a child no matter what.

Sasuke looked away, not answering the question. Instead, he asked to see Naruto.

"Before we go there, let me remind you that it's possible that Naruto doesn't remember you or your son, Akihiro. The doctor said he can only remember as far as a year ago to a few months. Everyday, his memory will only worsen until he can only recall a day's worth of memories. It's also likely that he will eventually forget how to move, speak, and recognize things. And...Orochimaru said that...Naruto is like a candle light running out of wax."

Sasuke's eyes widened at those last words. "You mean... That he will..." he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence as though he was afraid that whatever he say will come true.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi paused to regard the man before him. "From his last accident, Naruto sustained grave injuries. He can no longer use his legs. His body is paralyse from waist down. He had extreme head trauma...it's a surprise he's even alive. Because of it though, it appears that his head injury turned a switch on that should not be. He's turning in for the worse, Sasuke. As of now, his kidneys and liver are failing him. It's the side effect to much drugs in his system. Eventually, his lungs and heart-"

"Stop." Sasuke cut off. "I can't bare to hear anymore, Kakashi. Can I just see him?"

"I understand."

It had been two weeks since Orochimaru was captured and Naruto was returned home from the hospital. Currently, the blonde man sat on his bed, staring at the sunset through the window to his right whilst caressing his abdomen with a warm smile. "What should I name you?" he whispered into the air, unaware of the presence of the person leaning on the door frame with his arms folded against his chest. "Ah, I know! I will call you Aki my prince!" he chuckled lovingly at his abdomen.

The person by the door frame was an eleven-year old Akihiro. He stared at his father with longing. After learning that his father was alive all this time, he felt upset believing that Naruto was hiding from them. But upon seeing the man, Akihiro felt the sky fell on him. _He is no longer the papa I knew._ He thought sadly. Knocking on the door, Akihiro brought Naruto's attention to him as he decided that two weeks sulking in his room was enough time to gather up the courage of talking to the man.

When Naruto turned to the boy, the said boy was surprise when he saw recognition in those blue eyes. _He remembers me!_ He was happy, but that happiness did not last when his father spoke.

"Ah, Sasuke...what are you doing here? Come, come! I'm going to introduce you to Aki my prince!" the exclaimed, not knowing he had hurt his son.

Tilting is head down to hide his lonely eyes, Akihiro mumbled, "But, I am your Aki...your prince..." before running away, leaving Naruto confused.

Just as the boy run back to his room, Sasuke, who was preparing dinner, saw him. He looked back to the living room where the other two children played with Akihiro's old toys and made up his mind to resume preparing their dinner after he talk to his son.

Sobs were heard as Akihiro, who lied on his stomach on his bed, cried. It was hard for him to be seen as his father, Sasuke, by the person he loved the most. Wiping his tears, Akihiro tried to calm his self. Just then, he heard someone knocking. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke entering his room.

"Akihiro." said Sasuke as he sat on the bed beside his son. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Akihiro replied as he sat to face his father.

"It's not nothing when you're crying like that."

"I'm not crying!" Akihiro blinked, feeling tears welling up again.

"Alright. You're not crying, but clearly something's troubling you. Come on, tell me. Please?"

The boy fiddled his shirt and mumbled the words, "It's you that is wrong."

Not hearing his son well, Sasuke leaned forward and said, "Come again?"

Akihiro looked up through the fringe of his hair. "... You won't like my reason."

"Doesn't matter to me. Come on."

"It's..." the boy hesitated.

"What?"

"It's...you... Be-because of you..." Akihiro bit his trembling lips. "Because of you... Papa is... Papa is..." slowly, a lone tear escaped his right eye and cascaded down his cheek before dropping on the back of his hands. Soon, more tears followed and he cried. "Papa's not well!"

Sasuke felt ashamed in front of his son. He knew where the boy was coming from and he wanted to erase all the pain his son was feeling, but the source of pain was he himself. Feeling very sorry for the both of them, he can only say small words. "I'm sorry."

Akihiro hiccuped as he stared at his father, who looked down in shame and remorse.

"Had I not forcibly taken you away from him this wouldn't have happened. I know that my sorry is not enough, but..." Sasuke looked at his son, who was taken aback at his father's sight, with tears running down his face. "This is all my fault!"

"Dad..." the boy whispered, and crawled toward his father to embrace him.

For quite some time, the two stayed in each other's embrace, crying to there heart's content. Sasuke was the first one to pull away. He smiled at his son as he wiped his own tears, glad that somehow Akihiro understood him. "I need to prepare our dinner."¨the man told the boy, who nodded his head in response, and stood up to get back to the kitchen.

An hour later, Sasuke had set the table ready for dinner. He left the dining area for Naruto's room where he saw the blonde man sleeping. Walking out of the room and by the hallway, he called out for Akihiro to come out for dinner before he went to the living room where the two boys were watching television.

"Come, dinner's ready." Sasuke informed the boys, who got up, turned the television off, and followed him to the dining area.

Once they all settled, the boy with black hair asked Sasuke, "Where's mother?", and was ignored as the man chose to busy his self with his food. Turning to Akihiro, he asked once again, "Where's mother?"

"Dad?" asked Akihiro, looking up at his father, who sighed quietly.

"He's asleep."

"Is mother not going to eat?" the youngest child, who had white hair, asked them.

"He will. I'll bring him his food later." Sasuke replied.

"Can we see him?" asked the black haired boy, hoping that he and his younger brother can see Naruto after two weeks of being unable to. Their hope was crashed though when Sasuke declined. And so, they ate in uncomfortable silence. When they were through their meals, Akihiro and the two boys went to their respected rooms with the two younger ones sharing a room, and Sasuke brought Naruto's tray of food.

Without knocking, Sasuke opened the door, which he shut close behind him, and walked inside. He settled the tray atop the nightstand, sat on the bedside and woke Naruto, who stirred awake from the gentle shake of his shoulder. The blonde man blinked, and straightened up with Sasuke's help. "I brought you dinner." the dark haired man said.

"Thanks. I can manage my self, mister."

Sasuke nodded solemnly because the other did not call him by his name, and gave Naruto the tray. He watched as his loved one ate in silence with a soft smile on his face whilst caressing his abdomen that was a little bigger than what is considered normal. Looking up as he halted his eating, Naruto spoke. "I'm two months pregnant, you know?" he smiled, not catching the sadness in Sasuke's eyes and not feeling the hatred he felt for the children that were not his. "I decided to call him Aki!"

The man only watched the other finished his food. Not long after, he picked up the used utensils and placed them on tray. He stood up and was about to turn when Naruto stopped him through the words he heard.

"They are my children, Sasuke... And are victims like me of that person's twisted mind."

Looking back, Sasuke gazed at Naruto, who stared back and seemed to recognize the man before him, with wide eyes.

The blonde blinked and the recognition in his eyes disappeared. "Please don't hate, mister. It's bad for children."

Sasuke's small hope for Naruto to return back to his old self dissolved. He wanted to cry then, but he held back. Composing his self, he nodded and walked out of the room.


End file.
